Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 8
This part will take you up to your second visit to Windfall Island. Getting ready to leave Now that you've completed Forbidden Woods, Link will reappear inside Forest Haven before the Great Deku Tree with Makar, who is all whimpery because he disobeyed his "father's" instruction to stay away from that place. But the Great Deku Tree forgives Makar, warning him to be more careful from now on. He thanks Link for his bravery, and to show his gratitude he gives him Farore's Pearl as promised. The Koroks then join together in their musical ceremony, which pleases the Great Deku Tree and causes him to sprout seeds for planting new trees throughout the Great Sea. The Koroks are pleased with the new seeds and promise to return again next year as they fly off. Greatfish Island Since there's nothing left for us to do here now, let's return to the King of Red Lions, who will then tell us of the last location we need to go to get the final pearl. This location is called Greatfish Island, which is four blocks west and two blocks north of Forest Haven. It will be marked out on our map, in case we don't know where it is. So let's set the wind direction to northwest and set sail for west-northwest. Along the way toward there, you may get sucked into a whirlpool in which a giant Octorok will appear in its center. This thing's got multiple eyes that we need to hit with the Boomerang before we get sucked into the center of the whirlpool, so target as many eyes as you can to maximize the damage in shorter time (you can only hit five targets at a time with the Boomerang, though). When all its eyes have been hit twice, it will disappear back into the water which will be calm again, leaving behind a glowing circle that you can fish for treasure from by using the Grappling Hook on board the sailboat like a crane. As you get closer to the island, the sea will turn stormy, and there will be sharks that will swim in the water, which will bump you into the water if they should hit your ship. Use the R button to time a jump over the sharks before they hit. Upon reaching its shores, Link and the King of Red Lions will see that it has been devastated by Ganon. The King believes that they may have been too late in finding Jabun, the great water spirit that lived there. Then Quill, the Rito postman, flies down, telling Link and the King of Red Lions that Jabun was able to flee to another place, which turns out to be Outset Island, but they would not be able to see him because the cave he is in has been sealed off with a mighty stone slab that even the pirates could not get in with their ship. However, the pirates were last seen at Windfall Island, doing something of which Quill has no idea. Our best bet of seeing Jabun now would be to search for the pirates. Windfall Island Our next destination is Windfall Island, which is two blocks east and two blocks north of Greatfish Island. So let's set the wind direction to northeast and head there. Again along the way watch out for sharks that will ram your ship and jump over them. When you reach Windfall Island, it will be nighttime, and Tetra's ship will be parked on the north side. The King of Red Lions will warn Link that the pirates will not likely tell him directly if he were to ask them, so his best bet is to find out in secret what they are doing without them spotting him. Go to the house on the grassy area of the island, which is the bomb shop. You won't be able to enter it from the front, so you'll need to sneak in here from the back. Go to the left of the house, sidle your way across a narrow ledge, and then climb up the vines on the wall in the back so you can reach the crawlspace that you see a light coming from. Inside, Link will see Tetra's pirate buddies tying up the bomb shop owner and making off with his bombs, telling him that this is "payback" for the "nasty little monopoly" he's been running here. Tetra tells them to quit goofing off and to get back to the ship, saying that they're setting sail for Outset Island the instant they get the ship loaded. The two pirates protest this idea, saying that they could use a layover in order to get some food, but Tetra says the same thing that happened at Greatfish Island could also happen on Outset Island. Then she catches a glimpse of Link looking down at them and slips him a wink, keeping his presence a secret. She then concedes with the pirate crew's wishes and decides to stay over for the night, but they are to ship off the instant that day breaks. After Tetra leaves the shop, one of the pirates asks the big one, Gonzo, for the day's password, which he will reveal in Link's hearing, saying that the password must be said exactly. (Note that the password is different with each new game file.) Tetra's Ship Now that you have the password, wait until the pirates leave, then hop down into the shop and leave through the front entrance. To get onto Tetra's ship, go over to the ledge on the island where the grave marker is and hop down. Go to the door, and the man behind it will ask a question that requires us to answer with the password. As you saw it on the screen (in both capitals and small letters), enter the password. If it is correct, the man behind the door will let you inside. Note that we can now enter Tetra's bedroom, but there's nothing really important we need to find there, so let's just go downstairs. Niko will be so happy to see Link, he will put him through another rope-swinging test in where we need to get to the door on the other side before time runs out, but this time there aren't any platforms for us to jump across, so we'll need to jump across from one rope to another. The floor button to the right opens the door, and the floor button to the left closes it. Again, don't worry if you fail on your first try, because time will stand still while you're doing this test, and you can always reset if you don't get to the door in time. Once you succeed in reaching the door, Niko will let you take what's in the treasure chest, which will be our next useful item -- Bombs. However, the instant we get them, Tetra will talk to Link through the Pirate's Charm, telling him he'd better get to Outset Island before they do. NEXT: Return to Outset Island and visiting the Triangle Islands. Category:Walkthroughs